PART 2: Finn the Firefighter?
by FinchelFan1985
Summary: AU: The second part and continuation from my story The Berry Bakery. Finchel are in amazing place since the beginning, lets watch the journey continue All FINCHEL If you haven't read that story I suggest you read it before reading this FINCHEL, BRITANA, KLAINE, QUICK. Focus is FINCHEL
PART.2 - Finn the Fire fighter

Chapter. 1

"to the left...no a little more. Finn I said a little more"

"babe, this couch isn't light" he snapped as Puck rolled his eyes

"fine, put it down" she mumbled and walked away, "stupid tall person"

"I heard that" he yelled back as he put the couch down,

"your woman is cazy dude"

"Puck she is your cousin" Finn let out a sigh as they sat on the couch and looked around the apartment at all the boxes, "what?"

"let it go, she has been a bit stressed lately with rehearsals and late nights and moving in together is just a little added stress"

"I just don't get it, you could be single and get all the tail you want-"

"Noah!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen, "I can hear every word you are saying"

"its Puck!" he yelled back "whatever dude, don't you think you are moving fast here"

"Puck, Rachel and I have been dating 2 years. She was basically living at mine it just made sense for us to find a new place together" Finn replied "that, and I love her"

"I love you too sweetie" Rachel said coming out of the kitchen with 2 beers and handing them to both men as Finn pulled her on his lap giving her a slow kiss "thanks baby"

"have to say this place is pretty sweet place, rent must be huge though" Puck added

"well we have our savings which helps and with me on my first broadway show I am sure the offers will be rolling in after opening night in 2 weeks" Rachel explained "plus Finn has his job too"

"what about the Fire Academy we spoke about the other day" Puck asked Finn "thought you were over being the delivery guy?" Finn gave Puck a look that could kill.

"what Fire academy?" Rachel asked

"oh, it's nothing" Finn added quickly "who wants pizza"

"Finn?" Rachel asked

"It's something I have been considering for awhile babe"

"but you have the supply store"

"that's mum and Burts supply store and I really don't want to be working as a driver for the rest of my life"

"and running into a burning building is the perfect oppurtunity?" Rachel asked

"can we talk about this later please?" he begged as Rachel looked at him for a moment and nodded

"oh we will" Rachel answered as she stood up

"Rach-"

"I'll be back" she muttered and walked towards the room slamming the door

"dude really?"

"i thought you told her, sorry"

"it's fine, you staying for dinner?"

"actually I better go let you talk with my cousin" he said standing up

"dude-"

"bye Finn, Rach I'm going"

"bye Noah, thankyou for helping out today" she yelled from the other room as Finn walked him to the door "look I know my cousin she will be okay with the whole thing, good luck man"

"thanks" Finn muttered as Puck walked down the hall, Finn took a deep breath and closed the door.

"is he gone?" he heard Rachel yell out as he walked towards their bedroom "yeah he is" he replied as he opened the door expecting to be faced with a not happy Rachel, but instead he found his girlfriend lying naked on the bed "Rach I thought-"

"you thought I was pissed? Baby do I look pissed?"

"well you actually look pretty hot,"

"Finn, just thinking of you saving people and may I add in a uniform the thought of it is hot"

"but you were just-"

"having you witness my fantastic acting being put to good use, how else was I going to get my annoying cousin out of here" she explained and turned on her back, "now roomie I think you need to join me"

"well, I can't argue. But are you sure you're okay with this"

"can I show you?" she asked she walked over to the bed and sat next to her

"I would love for you to show me" he said and kissed her slowly "I love you"

"love you too" she smiled and pulled him on top of her

"I knew about the Fire academy" Rachel admitted. They were currently sitting on the floor, pizza between them , Rachel in one of Finns flannels and Finn in his boxers

"really?"

"you left the brochure in your pants pocket, found it while doing laundry"

"why didn't you say anything?" he asked her

"I wanted you to tell me, so are you considering it?"

"a lot, I mean I will be at the acadamy for 3 months training. And the only thing stopping me is me not being here with you"

"Finn, my show has a 6 month run on broadway, I think this is the perfect time. You do your thing, me do mine. You have been nothing but supportive of me and broadway" she explained as he smiled at her "as long as you are happy then I am happy. This is for our future"

"you know I love you right?" he asked her

"yes I do, just promise to never stop telling me"

"babe, I have loved you since day one"

"you loved what was under my skirt"

"no that was a bonus" he added with a smirk on his face

"next question, when does this all happen?"

"they have a session starting up in a couple of weeks, or in 3 months. Which do you think I should do?"

"as long as you help me put our place in order before you go anywhere then you can choose which ever babe, I am going to miss you"

"I get to come home every 2 weeks for a couple of days if I want to or..."

"or"

"you can come and visit me"

"oh my god that would be so fun, I am really excited for you baby" she reached over and kissed him "although it will suck to be here alone too"

"you can invite Britney over to stay, we will have a guest room setup remember"

"Britney staying means Santana joining her, and you know the one who will not be named will be hanging around"

"babe you have nothing to worry about-"

"oh I know but she has seen your penis, my penis"

"while I love you getting all territorial Quinn is harmless, she is sleeping with your cousin remember"

"she keeps bringing up that night you slept together"

"and what do you say?" he asked as she smiled "oh you mean the night Finn was screaming my name while forgetting your name" she said

"nothing to worry about, it was 2 years ago. I love you, it has always been you"

"I know"

"just be civil"

"Think I'll just invite Kurt to stay over"

"just keep him away from my wardrobe" Finn added with a laugh

"so..."

"so I'm really doing this?"

"yes you are Finn" Rachel said and he pulled her closer, "thankyou baby"

"for what?"

"everything" he mumbled


End file.
